Rape Victim
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Zane, Syrus, Jaden, and Bastion are in New York for spring break and Syrus gets raped while they're there. Zane wants to find the person, but he can't do it alone! FINALLY, IT'S DONE!
1. The Rape

GX - GX 

Zane was sitting on his bed in his and Syrus' hotel room in New York City reading a book (there are two beds in their room). Then Zane looked at the clock and it was nearing 11:00 pm. _'Man, where __**are**__ they?'_ Zane asked. _'Knowing Jaden he probably dragged Bastion and Syrus to a bar or something.'_ Then the rooms bell rang and he got up to answer it. He opened the door to see Jaden and Bastion standing there with Syrus in Jaden's arms, unconscious.

"What happened?" Zane asked, concerned as his eyes widened at the site of his unconscious brother.

"We don't know. Bastion and I were just walking around and talking. We thought Syrus was right behind us, but when we turned around he was gone. We searched everywhere for him before we finally found him like this in an ally." Jaden explained.

"I'll take him." Zane said then Jaden passed Syrus to Zane, gently. "I'll watch over him. Thanks."

"No problem. Good night." Bastion said.

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

"Good night." Zane said then closed the door and brought Syrus over to his bed. He placed him down gently onto the mattress and covered him with the blankets. _'Syrus, what happened to you?'_ Zane thought then saw Syrus' eyes open a little bit. "Syrus?" He whispered then Syrus looked at him.

"Zane? What happened?"

"I don't know. Jaden and Bastion said that they found you like this in an ally." Zane said then some memories started to come back to Syrus.

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think... I think I w-was r-r-raped." Syrus studdered and Zane's eyes almost flew out of his head.

"R-raped?"

"Yes. I mean... I was walking down the sidewalk, right behind Jaden and Bastion, when someone grabbed me and covered my mouth so I couldn't make any noise. I tried to scream, but Jaden and Bastion couldn't hear me." Syrus said. "Then the next thing I know... I'm waking up here."

"That's it? You don't remember how they knocked you out?"

"Actually... I felt a sharp pain in my arm... almost like a needle. After **that** I don't remember what happened."

"Syrus, I think they drugged you or something."

"They must have." Syrus said then Zane got up, went over to the desk, picked up the phone, and dialed 911 (after dialing 9 to get out). "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the cops."

"Zane... I don't want this all over the media."

"I'm going to make sure that the police don't put it in the media. Besides... we live in Japan anyway. So it doesn't really matter." He said then a girl answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Can you get me in touch with the SVU squad?"

"Sure... hold on a minute." The girl said then a minute later another girl picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is the SVU squad."

"Hi. I'd like to report a rape."

"Where?"

"Right now the victim is at the Hilton Garden Inn."

"What room?"

"Floor 14 and room 227." Zane said. (a.n. That's the same exact room number I had when I went to Washington DC for the forth of July weekend!)

"Okay, we'll be right there." She said then they both hung up the phone and Zane turned to Syrus.

"Something wrong?" Zane asked as he sat on the bed next to his little brother.

"I'm so scared. Nothing like this has **ever** happened to me before." Syrus said as tears started to form in his eyes and one slid down his face.

"It will be alright, Syrus. You'll see." Zane said as he had Syrus sit on his lap and cry onto his shoulder. "I'm here, Syrus. Nothing or no one will hurt you again... I promise." He said as he softly started to stroke Syrus' back. "Please... don't cry. It hurts me to see you so upset." He whispered and Syrus started to calm down. "Feel better?"

"A little."

"Well what can I do so you can start feeling better a lot?"

"Just hold me." Syrus said and Zane did what he was told and held Syrus closely.

-- 45 minutes later --

The doors bell rang and Zane got up to answer it, after setting Syrus down on the bed carefully. He had fallen asleep. Zane answered the door and a girl was there.

"Hi. I'm detective Olivia Benson, SVU squad." She said as she showed Zane her badge. "I have the right room, right?" (a.n. OLIVIA RULEZ! ...sorry... and excuse the way i wrote 'rulez'! ...i did it again, didn't I?)

"Yes. Come on in." He said as he stood out of the way to let her in. Then after she was in he closed the door and walked back over to the bed. He sat on the bed and saw her just standing there. "You can take a seat."

"Oh... okay. Thank you." She said then sat in the desk chair then she saw Syrus laying on the bed, still fast asleep. "Is this the rape victim?"

"Yes... sadly. This is my little brother, Syrus."

"Well you may have to wake him up because I have to ask him a few questions."

"Okay." Zane said then placed a hand on Syrus' shoulder and gently shook him awake. "Syrus? Syrus? Come on, little bro... time to wake up." He said then Syrus stirred before opening his eyes and looking at Zane.

"Morning already?"

"No. It's near midnight, but we have a visitor." Zane said and turned all the way around and sat up when he saw Olivia.

"Hi. I'm Olivia." She said as she extended her hand out.

"Hi." He said then took her hand and shook it lightly. "I'm Syrus."

"Yes, I know. Your brother told me. If you don't mind... I have to ask you some questions."

"Um... okay."

"Okay... do you remember anything?"

"The only thing I can remember is that a man grabbed me when I was going for a walk with my two friends Jaden and Bastion and he put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream then he drugged me."

"Using what?"

"A needle."

"Huh? Did you catch even a glimpse of the man?"

"I caught a glimpse... right before he drugged me. He had a ski mask on, but his eyes were black... or atleast dark and he had pale skin."

"Did he say anything?"

"All he said was 'you are mine'. Then he put the needle in my arm." Syrus said then Olivia faced Zane.

"Do you know anybody that would do this?"

"No. We're just here during spring break. We live in Tokyo."

"That's a **long** way to go."

"I know. If I had known that Syrus would get hurt I **never** would of let him come."

"Well... that's all I have to ask for now. I'll leave and let you guys rest." She said the got up and left.

"She's right, Syrus. Time for bed." Zane said then kissed Syrus' forehead and went over to his bed.

"Hey Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me and making me feel better. You're the best big brother in the whole world." Syrus said and Zane smiled at him.

"Thanks." Zane replied. "Good night, Syrus."

"Good night." Syrus said then Zane turned out the light and they both fell asleep.

-- The next morning at around 7:30 --

Zane wolk up to see Syrus sitting on his bed with a piece of paper, pencil, and some colored pencils. Zane sat up and yawned then went over to Syrus' bed. He kneeled down beside the bed and saw Syrus writing on the back of the drawing paper.

"What are you doing there, Syrus?"

"Making a card."

"For who?"

"You." Syrus said happily after he finished and showed Zane the now completed card. Zane took it and started to look at it. At the top of the card it said 'Thank you, big brother! You deserve an award!' Then below that it had a picture of an award that was colored gold and it said 'Best Big Brother In The History Of Forever!' Zane looked up at Syrus and smiled.

"Thank you, Syrus. I love it." He said then pulled Syrus into a hug. After they broke away Syrus told him to look on the back of the card. He did and it said. 'Thank you for comforting me last night! I love you!' "I love you too, Sy." He said sweetly then kissed Syrus' forehead before pulling him into another hug. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Room service." Someone said from the other side of the door.

"What?" Zane asked then sat up and went to answer the door. When he did, Jaden and Bastion yelled 'surprise' and he jumped back. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Zane gasped.

"Well... Bastion and I just feel really bad about the whole thing. Everything Syrus went through and us not being able to do anything. So we ordered you guys some food from room service." Jaden said.

"Don't worry... we'll pay for it." Bastion added.

"Well... that was really nice of you guys." He said then Jaden brought the cart into the room and over to Syrus' bed. After both Jaden and Bastion were in the room, Zane closed the door. He went back over to the bed and sat beside Syrus.

"You guys didn't?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, they did."

"You guys didn't have to do this."

"But we wanted to."

"Atleast share the food with us." Syrus offered.

"Well..." Jaden said then looked at Bastion.

"Why not?" Bastion finished for him then they all sat down and ate breakfast while talking.

-- Later that day --

"Why don't we go and catch a movie or something?" Zane suggested, everyone agreed and headed for the movie theater. When they got there they went up to the ticket counter and started to try to agree on a movie, but they all had diffrent ideas. "Why don't we just let Syrus decide?"

"Good idea." Jaden said.

"I agree." Bastion replied.

"Well... I really want to see Ratatouille."

"Then Ratatouille it is." Zane said then they got their tickets and went in to see the movie.

-- After the movie --

Jaden and Bastion went to go see another movie together while Zane and Syrus went for a walk around the city. Syrus wouldn't get more than two feet away from Zane the whole time. Zane didn't mind though. In fact, he was enjoying it.

"Zane, I'm scared. I don't want something to happen again."

"It won't. I promise. I love you **too** much to see you get hurt." He said then Zane saw that they were at the SVU place (whatever it's called). "We should go in. See what they've found." He said then took Syrus' hand and brought him inside and soon found Olivia, who was in the office room along with Elliot, Munch, and Fin. Zane came in the room, still holding Syrus' hand and Olivia looked up and smiled at them.

"Hi you two." She greeted. "Something wrong?"

"No. I mean... not really." Zane said. "We just want to know if you've found anything yet."

"Not yet." She said. "We're working on it. We're looking for past rapists with that discription and we'll work our way from there."

"But how will you know who did it?" Syrus asked.

"That's where you come in."

"What?" Syrus asked. "Please don't make me do this. You have the information I gave you. What more do you need?"

"I'm sorry to put you through more pain, but we will need more of your help if we want to find the person who raped you." Olivia explained.

"Please. Syrus has already been through hell. Don't make him relive the tragedy." Zane pleaded.

"Who are you?" Elliot asked as he walked up to them.

"I'm Syrus' older brother, Zane." Zane said then walked out. Syrus looked back at them before following Zane out.

"There's something about that boy." Elliot said after Syrus had left.

"Which one?" Olivia asked.

"Zane."

"What about him?"

"He's just like you said Syrus described." Elliot said. "He's white, he's got dark eyes, and he deffinately looks strong enough to be able to hold Syrus down."

"But what would be the purpose for Zane to rape Syrus?"

"Think about it, Olivia. Why does anyone rape someone else?"

"Either because they're living some sort of fantasy or to show them who's in charge."

"Right."

"So you think that Zane really **did** rape his brother?"

"Yes. You should bring him in for questioning." He said then went back over to Munch and Fin. Then Olivia left to go to the hotel.

GX - GX

Ha! A cliffhanger! Mahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry... I'm being very evil today!

Anywho... this is an uh oh, Elliot thinks that Zane is the one who raped Syrus. Did he or not? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! Also in the next chapter... maybe something will spark between Zane and Syrus, but then again you never know **when** it's gonna happen. Who was the mystery man who raped Syrus... find out later!


	2. Accused

2ND CHAPPY!

GX - GX

-- Back at the hotel --

Zane and Syrus were in the hotel and Syrus was unlocking the door. After the door was unlocked Syrus looked up at Zane and noticed him staring.

"What?"

"Nothing." Zane said and Syrus just went into the room followed by Zane.

"Why were you staring at me?" Syrus asked after Zane had closed the door.

"No reason." He answered and he sat next to Syrus on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Well... it's just that... I just want you to be safe. And I'm just worried that you don't feel safe anymore."

"I feel safe when I'm around **you**." Syrus said then wrapped his arms around Zane's waist, hugging him tightly. "I don't exactly know why, but there's something about you... that makes me feel safe. Maybe it's the fact that I've known you all my life and I know that you would **never** hurt me." He said. Then after a couple minutes of them sitting there and hugging each other, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Zane said and Olivia walked through the door. "Oh... hi."

"Hi. Listen... could you come back to the precinct?"

"Why? Did you find something?"

"I... guess you could say that."

"Um... okay." Zane said the tried to get up, but Syrus was death gripping him.

"Please, Zane... let me go with you."

"No. You should stay here with Jaden and Bastion."

"But I want to stay with you."

"Yes well... I have to go see what's going on and I don't want to drag you along. You stay here and I'll be back soon." He said then took Syrus' hand and went next door to Jaden's and Bastion's room. He knocked on the door and a minute later, Bastion answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hi. Can you watch Syrus while I go with Olivia down to the precinct... and make sure he stays safe?"

"Sure. No problem." He answered then Syrus went into the room while Zane left with Olivia.

-- In Jaden's and Bastion's room --

"Jaden... Zane wants us to watch over Syrus until he gets back." Bastion said after he closed the door.

"Does this mean no more making out?" Jaden asked, innocently.

"For now, yes."

"Aw man." Jaden whined. "It was just getting good too."

"Well... if you guys were making out then that's just another reason why I should go with Z-" Syrus said as he tried to leave, but Bastion grabbed his jaket collar and forced him to stay.

"Nice try, Syrus, but Zane wanted us to keep an eye on you. So that's what we're going to do."

-- With Zane and Olivia --

When they got to the precinct they went in and Olivia immediately took Zane to that room where they do all the questioning. (a.n. Whatever it's called and I don't really care to be honest with you. So please do not brag that you know what it's called... that means you S.S.J. (Lily)!) When he got in there, Elliot was already in there and after Olivia came in she closed the door.

"So... what did you guys want me for?" Zane asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Just curious about something." Elliot said.

"And that something would be?"

"Where were you the night of your brother's rape?"

"In our hotel room, reading. Why?"

"And no one else was there?"

"No one else was there because Syrus was out with the only two friends that we took with us. But you still haven't answered **my** question. Why are you asking me this?"

"It just so happens that... you fit your brother's description perfectly."

"What description?"

"Of the rapist."

"Oh." Zane said then thought for a second. "Wait a minute... are you saying that you think **I** raped Syrus?" Zane asked, beginning to raise his voice in anger.

"Well... it would make sense."

"You dare to say that again?" Zane said in a threatning tone.

"Yes. It would make sense."

"Why the hell would I want to rape my little brother?! I would **never** do that! That rapist is making my brother's life a living hell!"

"You mean you are?"

"Your lucky I know how to control my temper! But your pushing me so much that I'm about **this** close to punching you in the face!" Zane yelled and used his fingers to show a very small space when he said 'this'.

"Elliot... a word." Olivia said as she opened the door to leave the room.

"Go ahead, Elliot." Zane said in a sarcastic polite tone that caused Elliot to glare at him. Elliot and Olivia left the room and Olivia closed the door behind them.

"El, I **really** don't think that Zane raped his brother. Why would he? And you weren't there when I picked him up. Syrus was hugging him so tightly that I'm surprised Zane didn't pass out from lack of oxygen." Olivia said. "There's some sort of relationship between these two. It's stronger then just simple brotherly love."

"Are you trying to say that you think these two actually love each other?"

"...Yeah." Olivia said after a silence and Elliot started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"No offense, Liv, but... come on." He said. "Stop with the jokes."

"I'm not joking." She said, seriously. "I mean it. These two really do love each other."

"But... they're brothers."

"Yeah?"

"It's incest."

"Yeah?"

"Which is gross and wrong. I don't mind gay people or anything, but you've got to draw the line **somewhere**." Elliot said then thought for a minute before saying something else. "You stay here and try to knock some sense into him and I'll continue with the other work." He said then left. After a minute Olivia went back into the room and sat in the seat across from Zane.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi. Where's your asshole of a partner?"

"In the other room. Look... I don't believe that you're the one who raped Syrus."

"It's good to see that **one** of you has some common sense."

"Yes. Now... would your brother be willing to say that you didn't do it?"

"Of course he would. He knows that I would never do anything like that... especially to him."

"Well then why don't you call him down here so we can hear that from him." She said as she passed him her cell phone.

"Fine." He said then dialed the hotel's number and asked for Jaden's and Bastion's room.

-- In Jaden's and Bastion's room --

All three of them were sitting in there talking when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Syrus said then picked up the phone and it was Zane. "Hi Zane. Where are you?"

"I'm still at the precinct. Listen... could you come down here, but make sure that you leave with Jaden and Bastion." Zane said. "On second thought... can I talk to Bastion?"

"Sure." Syrus answered then handed the phone to Bastion. "He wants to talk to you." He said and Bastion took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Could you and Jaden walk Syrus over here to the precinct?"

"Sure."

"Make sure you keep an eye on him. Don't let him out of your site for a second."

"Okay."

"Okay. See you in a few then. Bye."

"Bye." Bastion said then they both hung up. "Well... lets get going."

"Going where?" Jaden asked.

"To the precinct where Zane is. He wants us to walk Syrus over there."

"Okay." Jaden agreed then they left.

-- Back at the precinct --

"They're coming." Zane said.

-- 20 minutes later --

Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus walked through the doors and into the precinct. Olivia was the first to see them.

"Hi." She greeted. "Looking for Zane?"

"Yeah. Where is he?" Syrus asked.

"I'll show you. Follow me." She said then Syrus followed her while Jaden and Bastion stayed where they were. They decided that Zane and Syrus should have some alone time together.

Once Olivia showed him the door she left because she also wanted to give them some alone time together. When she was gone Syrus opened the door and closed it behind him. When Zane heard the door close he looked up and saw Syrus.

"Syrus. I'm glad you got here without getting hurt."

"Me too. I want to know... why are they keeping you here?"

"Because they think that I was the one who raped you."

"What?! It couldn't be you!" Syrus said. "You would **never** do that."

"Tell that to the hardheaded detectives out there." Zane said then Syrus took a seat next to him and hugged him. Zane turned his seat around so it was a little more comfortable and hugged him back. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

"That's why I don't want to see you get hurt... I never did."

"I know."

"Maybe I should your... body guard."

"Well... yeah, but you can't do it forever. Someday you're going to have to stop watching me and let me live my life. Because someday we're going to have to start our own lives... and maybe our own families too."

"I don't think I can really trust anyone with you anymore, Syrus. Except maybe people who already have someone, but that's not the point." Zane said. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again. You need someone that you **know** you can trust. You need someone who can protect you and is always willing to... even if it means hurting themselves. And you need someone who you've known for a long time. You know what I mean? Someone like... well..."

"Someone like you?"

"Yeah. Someone **exactly** like me." Zane said then took Syrus' chin between his thumb and pointer finger and made Syrus look up at him.

"Zane, are you trying to say that you want me to choose you as the person I want to be with for the rest of my life?"

"That's **exactly** what I'm saying." Zane whispered and that's when Syrus realized how close they really were. Their lips were so close that they were almost touching.

"Zane?"

"Shh." Zane whispered then slowly met Syrus' lips with his own. Syrus was shocked. He had been kissed a couple times before, but it never felt like **this**. This kiss sent Syrus into a world of pure perfection. The other ways he had been kissed it seemed like the the guys were trying to choke you with their tongues. Zane's kiss was different. Syrus knew that Zane didn't want to do anything that he didn't want to. Then he felt Zane's tongue slowly slide across his lips, asking for an entrance. Syrus obliged and let Zane's tongue into his mouth, but Zane didn't go much farther than the front of his mouth. They broke away a minute later and there was a pause before Zane said something. "So... anything?"

"Yeah." Syrus said with a nod.

"Really? Like what?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know that I've never felt like **that** before."

"Was it good though?"

"Yes. It was better than good it was... it was... I don't know what it was, but I know that you're the **only** one who can make me feel that way."

"So... do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Syrus said as he hugged him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Syrus." Zane said then they kissed again.

GX - GX

Hey peeps! This was my second chapter! I hope you all liked it and please review! The third chapter will be up a.s.a.p.! I'm sorry that I haven't added more to 'Proposal Time Part Two' yet, but I can't think of any ideas! Well... later peeps!


	3. Proved Wrong

S.S.J. (Sesshomaru's Shikon Jewel)- Okay, okay. I'm sorry that I said you were bragging. You still love me, right? (For the first chapter review) I can't picture Sy getting raped by Zaney either!

Coco Gash Jirachi- Thank you! I love your stories too! (For the first chapter review) Was that a pun?

WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed- You'll figure out who did it and why they didn't kill Syrus in either this or later chapters! (For the first chapter review) Really? That's cool!

sasunaru-yaoi-4evea39- You'll figure out who it is soon!

Phantom of Fanfiction- Yes, Zaney and Sy got together, but will they stay together is the question. Mahahahaha!

MyHeroRaven- Yes, poor Sy! Waaaaaaaaaaa!

WhiteLadyDragon- Yes, Zaney was back at the hotel. That's why he couln't of done it! I wonder what the SVU squad would look like in anime form too! And that's a cute name for the Zane x Syrus pairing!

GX - GX

-- A few minutes later --

Zane and Syrus were still sitting in their chairs, hugging each other, when Elliot came into the room.

"What do **you** want?" Zane asked.

"I want to talk to your brother for a couple minutes."

"No way. I'm not leaving Syrus alone with you."

"Zane, just go. I'll be fine." Syrus said, comfortingly.

"Fine." Zane said then got up and walked out of the room. Once he shut the door, Olivia said he could listen in on their conversation so he did.

-- In the room with Elliot and Syrus --

"So you really believe that your brother didn't rape you?"

"I **know** he didn't. He loves me. Why would he?"

"If he loves you so much then why is he sitting around and waiting for something. If he loves you so much then why isn't he trying to find the person himself. Face it... he's the one who did it."

"Shut up!" Syrus yelled. "Zane wouldn't do that to me! He loves me! I **know** he does!"

"If he loves you then why isn't he helping?"

"It's **your** job! Why are you saying that he should help you do **your** job?!" Syrus yelled. Then they heard a knock come from outside the door and Elliot understood the signal and he went into the other room, closing the door behind him.

"Elliot, will you please stop trying to push him. He's been through enough. Don't try push him into saying something that he knows isn't true." Olivia said then her and Elliot noticed that Zane had gone into the room with Syrus.

"We have to get him out of there."

"No! Elliot, just... listen to their conversation. They'll prove to you that you were wrong." She said so they started listening.

-- In the room --

"Syrus?" Zane asked as he took a seat next to him.

"Zane. I-I... I don't know what to say." Syrus asked. "I just... feel so confused."

"About what?"

"I know you didn't do it, Zane, but..."

"But? But what?"

"But... who else could of done it?"

"What? Syrus are you trying to say that you actually think that I did it?"

"Well..." Syrus started, but stopped when he looked into Zane's hurt filled eyes.

"Syrus... how could you think that? I love you... you **know** I do. And what about all that stuff you said about when you're around me you feel safe. Were you lying about that too? Just like you were lying about loving me?" Zane asked. "You never loved me, did you?" He said then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Zane?"

"Don't even say anything. I can't believe I actually started to fall in love with you. You're nothing but a lier." He said then stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. When he was out of the room he saw Elliot and Olivia looking at him. "Aren't you going to arrest me now? You got the confession you were waiting for. It's obvious that I was the one who raped him so why hold back." He said.

Then Elliot handcuffed him and took him down the stairs and put him in one of the cells. Zane didn't even think to fight back. _'If Syrus thinks I did it then what's the point of even __**trying**__ to go against his words. I seriously thought he loved me though.'_ Zane thought, sadly.

-- That night --

Zane was sitting in his cell just staring onto space. It was 10:30, but he couldn't go to sleep. All of a sudden the door opened and Olivia came in.

"Come to say that I'm going to face the death penalty tomorrow?" Zane asked.

"No. I came here to tell you that I still don't think you did it. I've seen you and Syrus together. Your his hero."

"Not anymore. He hates me." Zane said, sadly.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just confused. He didn't mean to say such things to you."

"How do you know that?"

"I know that because he told me." She said then moved out of the way and Syrus was standing behind her. Syrus flashed a kind smile at Zane, but Zane just looked away.

"Zane, you have every right to be mad at me, but you have to know..." Syrus said then went up and hugged him before continuing. "I love you." He whispered and those words seemed to warm Zane's heart.

"I-I love you too."

"And I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean a word of it. I'm just so confused and scared and-and-" Syrus said, trying to explain everything at once.

"Shh." Zane whispered to Syrus, and Syrus seemed to calm down almost immediately.

"Well... enjoy your time." Olivia said as she walked out. "Wow, a pun." She said and Syrus giggled. "You know what... why don't you guys come upstairs. You two can sleep in the crib." She said then they followed her up the stairs and into the crib. Once they got there they chose their beds and said good night to her. Then she left and when she was gone Syrus went over and sat on the bed next to Zane, who was laying down.

"Something wrong, Syrus?"

"No, no, not at all."

"Are you... sure?"

"I... uh... just want to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Can I... um... cuddle with you?"

"Cuddle with me?" Zane asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I want to cuddle with you."

"Um... okay." Zane said then turned over so he was facing Syrus. Then Syrus layed down so he was laying down next to him and he felt Zane's arms wrap around his waist. Then Zane started to pull Syrus closer and closer into his chest. Once he was close enough Zane layed his head on top of Syrus' and felt Syrus' hands on his chest. Soon they were both asleep in each other's arms.

-- The next morning --

Olivia came into the precinct and the first thing she saw was Elliot.

"Oh... hi Elliot."

"Where's Zane?"

"Zane? Oh... right, I let him sleep up in the crib last night with Syrus."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Relax, El. Everything is fine." Olivia said, calmly. "I know for a **fact** that Zane wouldn't hurt Syrus, and Syrus doesn't think that Zane did it anymore. We just have to find out who did." She said then Elliot went up the stairs and into the crib, followed by Olivia. When he opened the door they saw Zane and Syrus sleeping in each other's arms.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Olivia whispered.

"Women." Elliot said, which earned him a punch in the arm. "Ow!" He yelled which woke up Zane and Syrus. They quickly pulled away from each other, blushing, when they realized that Elliot and Olivia were watching them.

"Sleep well?" Olivia asked.

"Well... kinda." Syrus answered, still blushing.

"Pretty good." Zane answered then stood up and went downstairs, with Elliot following him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Olivia asked Syrus, after Zane and Elliot were out of hearing distance.

"Sure." Syrus said so Olivia closed the door.

-- Downstairs with Elliot and Zane --

Since it was still pretty early in the morning the only four people in the precinct were Elliot, Olivia, Zane, and Syrus. So while Olivia and Syrus were upstairs talking, Elliot decided to strick up a conversation with Zane.

"So... what have you been doing?" Elliot asked, thinking of no other way to start.

"What have I been doing?" Zane asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well... you know... what did you do last night?"

"Slept."

"Oh." He said then there was an awkward pause. "Look... I know that you and I got off on the wrong foot, but maybe you can level with me now."

"How?"

"I just want to know... what kind of relationship do you actually have with your brother?"

"I knew this was coming."

"Just answer it."

"What is there to say about it?"

"Just tell me how you two feel about eachother."

"We're... in love, all right?" Zane finally said. "I know it's wrong, but... I just can't help myself. I love him **so** much. That's probably why I was so insulted when you said that I was the one who raped him. Haven't you ever felt that way? When you love someone so much, but you know it's **wrong** to love them. No... I don't think you could've ever felt that way." Zane said.

"Actually, I have felt that way... and still do." Elliot said, as his thoughts landed on Olivia.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you know what it feels like to be in love with someone when you know it's wrong?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Finally... someone who understands."

-- With Olivia and Syrus --

"So... did anything happen last night?" Olivia asked, and Syrus just continued to blush.

"N-not really."

"Not really?"

"We were just sleeping together." Syrus said then he realized how wrong that sounded. "Wait! That's not what I meant!"

"Uh-huh?"

"Seriously. I didn't mean as if we were having sex or something. I just meant that we were sleeping in the same bed together."

"And when did **this** happen?"

"Right after you left. I went over to Zane's bed and asked if I could... you know..."

"Sleep with him?"

"Yeah. Wait... no. Y-you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"More then you know." Olivia said with a sly smile.

"Very funny." Syrus said. "Can we go downstairs now?"

"Sure." Olivia said then they went downstairs and saw Elliot and Zane talking. "Well... it looks like you two got over your differences." She said happily then Syrus ran over and sat in Zane's lap, who was sitting on the desk. Zane smiled and wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist. "You know... we should take you two out for lunch. It's the least we could do after everything we put you guys through." Olivia suggested.

"I agree." Elliot said.

"Well... that sounds good to me. What do you think, Sy?"

"I think I would like that." Syrus said. Then they all talked about diffrent things until noon time came around.

GX - GX

Mahahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! I'm **so** evil I can't stand it! Mahahahahahaha!

Later!

FLAMES NOT ALLOWED! THIS IS ONE OF MY GREATEST PIECES OF WORK!


	4. Lunch

S.S.J.- Thank you for saying your welcome! Lol! I thought it was cute too! I don't balme you... CARTOONS RULE! ...If you look at it... Yugioh GX **is** a cartoon! A **japanese** cartoon, but a cartoon none the less!

ShadowGate31- Couldn't think of any other word to discribe it? Lol!

Coco Gash Jirachi- Ha! A pun! And it's okay... I know that I'm out of **my **fuckin' mind too!

WhiteLadyDragon- I know... a **lot** of people seem to think it's Chazz, but you'll find out soon! Maybe I'll change it to a drama/romance! And yes, I let Sy sleep with Zaney! (I make it sound **so** wrong... or maybe I just have a twisted mind! Actually... I **know** I have a twisted mind!)

sasunaru-yaoi-4evea39- Yes, it's confirmed that Zaney **didn't** rape Sy! You'll find out who it was soon, maybe it was Chazz, but then again maybe not.

WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed- I'll try to see if I can read that summary! The story sounds good!

Phantom of Fanfiction- Hold your horses, will ya? Chill... you'll find out what happens! So relax! Everything will be fine... but then again who knows! What a wacky person! You write about incest because you can! **That's** why!

GX - GX

Zane and Syrus went with Elliot and Olivia to Friendly's at lunch time and sat at one of the booths. Once they ordered and were waiting for their food to come they started up a conversation.

"So... where do you guys live?" Elliot asked.

"We live in Toyko." Zane answered.

"Japan?"

"No. I meant Toyko, New Hampshire." Zane said, sarcastically. "Of course Toyko, Japan."

"Well that's a **long** way to go for just vacation."

"Spring break."

"Whatever."

"So... how much longer are you two going to be staying here?" Olivia asked.

"About a week and a half longer." Syrus replied. Then out of no where Zane passed his drink to Syrus, and Syrus just looked at him weirdly.

"Want a sip?"

"Sure." Syrus said then took a sip of Zane's Root Beer. Then Syrus looked up and saw Elliot eyeing them, weirdly. "Uh... I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Syrus said then stood up, but made a head signal for Zane to follow him, making sure that Elliot and Olivia weren't watching, before he actually left.

"I'll go with you." Zane said then got up and followed him. When they got in the bathroom they were thankful that no one else was in there.

"Hey Zane, did you notice Elliot eyeing us? Do you think he suspects something?"

"Suspects nothing. I told him."

"You what? Zane you're not supposed to tell a cop when you love your brother. It's illegal you know." Syrus said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know it's illegal, but I don't know what made me tell him. It just happened."

"Well... it's alright. I forgive you." Syrus said then hugged Zane.

"Thanks Syrus." Zane said then hugged him back.

"We better go back out there before they suspect something else."

"What else could they expect?"

"You know." Syrus said then walked out.

"You have such a dirty mind, you know that?" Zane asked before they reached the table again. Once they got to the table they realized that the food had come. So they sat down and started eating. Syrus got gotten a cheeseburger with onion rings and Zane got a sandwich with french fries.

"Hey Zane, can I have some of your fries?"

"No."

"Aw, come on... just a couple. I wanna eat." Syrus said and Zane chuckled.

"I wanna eat." Zane mocked. Then Syrus just snatched a couple of french fries. Zane tried to take them back, but Syrus held them away from his reach.

"No." Syrus said and placed them in his mouth. Then Zane took some onion rings away from Syrus to pay him back. "Hey!"

"Hey what? You took some of my french fries so I just took some of your onion rings." Zane said and Syrus stuck his tongue out at Zane and Zane just did the samething right back.

"Do you guys have to act like brothers?" Olivia asked.

"Well we **are** brothers." Zane said then someone walked through the door and when Syrus saw them he tensed up. "Sy, what's the matter?" Zane asked when he saw his little brother tense up suddenly.

"That's him."

"Him who?"

"The guys who raped me is behind you." Syrus whispered and Zane turned around quickly. The guys was wearing all black and had glasses. Zane could of sworn that he saw him somewhere before, but he couldn't remember. _'So __**that's**__ the guys who's been making Syrus' life a living hell.'_ Zane thought, angerly.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked and Syrus nodded slowly. Then he noticed the guy looking at him, but the guy stopped when Zane glared at him.

"Lets get out of here." Syrus said then they all left. The guy left too and followed them, but they didn't know.

GX - GX

Stay tuned! More surprises coming up next!


	5. Dreams

S.S.J.- Yes, it's Shroud! And you'll find out what Zane does to him! It won't be good... (for Shroud)!

Coco Gash Jirachi- I won't say anything about your brother! And maybe I'll put his Japanese name in this story!

WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed- Yep, a twist! I LOVE TWISTS!

WhiteLadyDragon- No, it's not Aster. IT'S SHROUD! AHH! ...sorry...

GX - GX

-- That night --

Syrus was sleeping in his and Zane's hotel room when he wolk up because he heard a strange noise come from the other side of the door. He sat up quickly, shaking from fear. Then he looked over and Zane wasn't in the room, so he thought he was the one at the door. He couldn't move though, he was too scared. All of a sudden the door busted down and there stood the man who had raped him, and at his side was Zane's dead body.

"Z-Zane?" Syrus wimpered at the site of his dead brother as tears formed in his eyes.

"I told you that you were mine. But you refused to listen. That was your brother's downfall. And soon... yours too." The man said in his creepy voice. Then he took out a bat and hit Syrus with it, he died, after only one swing.

"Zane!" Syrus wolk up screaming. Then someone turned on the light and was at his side. He knew it was Zane, but his vision was blurry because he didn't have his glasses on. Then Zane passed him his glasses and he put them on his nose, and his vision improved immediately. Zane was looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"Syrus, are you alright?"

"I-I had a b-bad d-dream."

"What happened?"

"You know that guy who raped me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I had a dream that he killed you... and then me."

"Syrus, Syrus." Zane said as he sat on the bed next to Syrus and brought him into his arms. "That's never going to happen... I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Syrus asked and Zane sighed.

"Because I'm stronger then you think. And I'm not gonna let **anything** happen to you or me... but **especially** you."

"Zane, I-I-" He tried to say something, but was cut off when Zane kissed him.

"Syrus, don't worry. Would you feel safer if I slept in the bed with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Zane said then got up and turned off the light. Then he took Syrus' glasses off and put them on the desk. Then he got under the covers with Syrus and they cuddled up in each other's arms and fell asleep almost instantly.

-- Zane's dream --

Zane was in the underground dueling arena dueling a person he had never seen before. He had those shock collars on him. _'What am I doing __**here**_ Zane asked himself. Then he took a look around and his eyes landed on Shroud. _'It's him. The one who raped Syrus.'_ He thought.

-- Zane's dream (over) --

Zane wolk up and the first thing he saw was Syrus. (Hey, 'was' is just 'saw' spelled backwards! You learn somethin' new everyday!) Zane smiled when he saw Syrus. It was still night time. It was only a little past 2:00. _'Now I remember! __**Shroud**__ is the one who raped Syrus. He's also the one that's responsible for the whole me-turning-black-and-almost-killing-Syrus thing.'_ Zane thought angerly. _'In my book... I've held back for __**far**__ too long. It's time to kill that son of a bitch! Not for my sake though,'_ He thought. Then Zane looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. _'This is for Syrus' sake.'_

GX - GX

Wow! Zane is planning on killing Shroud! This is getting **very** intense! Anybody with me on that one? Review if you are!

Again...

NO FLAMES ALOUD IN THIS STORY!


	6. Murder

S.S.J.- You are not turning evil... and if really **were** Shroud then **I** would have to kill you myself! Lol!

Coco Gash Jirachi- I wanna join! Sounds like a fun club! Yeah, Freak will help!

Phantom of Fanfiction- He probably **will** go to jail! You'll just have to wait and see what's gonna happen!

WhiteLadyDragon- You'll find out why he did it! Zane probably **did** say a lot about Sy!

WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed- Thanks! To you and Syrus... and the sensed up Chazz!

Shadowgate31- Thanks! I really like **your** stories too!

GX - GX

The next day Syrus was sitting alone in his and Zane's hotel room, reading, when the door bell rang. He went and opened it to see Olivia and Elliot standing there.

"Hi." He greeted. "You know... you really ought to warn me when you guys are coming over."

"Sorry." Olivia apologized. "Where's your brother?"

"He went for a walk."

"A walk? To where?"

"He didn't say. All he said was that he was going for a walk and then he left."

"Well... we saw your rapist yesterday, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but please don't remind me."

"Sorry." She apologized again. "But what I was getting at is that he might have gone out to look for him."

"But why?"

"I'd hate to say."

"You mean? You think that he went out to find him and then actually try to kill him?"

"Well he loves you enough." Elliot said.

"I know, but he's too kind. He wouldn't kill anyone... not even for me. Well..."

"Well what?"

"He actually **has** tried to kill people before." Syrus said, which caused Elliot and Olivia to look at him strangely. "But you can't mind that. He was possessed then... he didn't know what he was doing."

"By who?"

"I don't know. I never actually had a chance to **meet** the guy, but I **know** that he was possessed."

"Lets go out and try to find your brother... just to be sure." Elliot suggested. So all three of them went out and started to look for him.

-- 45 minutes later --

They finally found Zane in an alley talking to Shroud (but **they** don't know his name yet). They had decided to spy rather than going in and risking someone getting hurt.

"Just tell me this," They heard Zane say. "Why exactly did you hurt Syrus?" He asked and Shroud just laughed evilly, which caused a bunch of creepy chills to run down Syrus' spine.

"I'm sure you don't want to know."

"No. I **want** to know... try me."

"Well... it was **mainly** because of you."

"Me? What did **I** do?"

"Well... that little brother of yours freed you from my grasp. Then right after that, you go off and beat me up. Then I remember how you were always talking about your little brother."

"I was?"

"Yes. After every two seconds it was Syrus this, Syrus that." Shroud explained. "Then I saw him. And I realized **why** you talked about him all the time. You have a **very** cute brother." He said with an evil smirk and Zane growled. Then out of no where Zane hit him.

"You're gonna make me beat you up again." Zane threatened. "Or worse."

"You wouldn't dare." He said. Then Zane's hands wrapped around Shroud's throat and he pinned him against the wall of the alley.

"Oh, wouldn't I? I would... and I am." Zane said, then tightened his hold on Shroud's throat. "How does that feel? When you're cornered and can't breath. Doesn't feel good, does it?" He asked then Elliot and Olivia came in. While Elliot was holding Zane back Olivia was arresting Shroud and saying that speech (whatever you wanna call it). "You raped my brother! I'm not gonna let you get away with that, you son of a bitch!" Zane yelled. Then he felt handcuffs being put on his wrists. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have to arrest you too... for attempted murder."

"What?! No, you can't! Syrus needs me!" Zane yelled then saw Syrus just standing there, shocked. "Syrus. Tell him to let me go."

"I can't." He said, sadly. Then Syrus ran up to Zane and hugged him tightly. "I wish I could though." Then Elliot started saying the same speech as he took Zane away.

-- A couple hours later --

Zane was laying on the bed in his cell when all of a sudden the door opened and he sat up to see a guard standing there.

"You have a visitor." The guard said then stepped out of the way to let Syrus in. Syrus came running in the room and nearly tackled Zane, but Zane caught himself before they hit the floor.

"Syrus, what are you doing here?"

"I **had** to see you." Syrus said. "I can't believe you're in jail." He said. Then they broke away from each other and sat down on the bed.

"I know. Syrus, while you're here there-there's something I want to say."

"Yeah?"

"You know I did that for you, right?"

"Yes."

"I just love you **so** much and I don't want anyone to tell me that you're nothing but their toy. Because two reasons... one, you're not a toy and two, you're **mine**." Zane said, and Syrus giggled.

"I **know** I am." Syrus said, sweetly. "And I **always** want to be owned by you."

"I **always** want to be owned by you too." Zane said. Then he leaned down and breathed in some of Syrus' scent. "You smell good." He whispered, and Syrus blushed as felt Zane's nose nuzzle into his neck.

"T-thanks." Syrus whispered back.

"Times up. Time to go." The guard said, and Syrus reluctantly got up and left, but not before saying good bye first, of course.

-- That night --

Elliot, Olivia, and Captain Cragen went downstairs into the place where all the cells were (again... I don't know what it's called) because they had gotten a word that there were shots fired in Shroud's cell. When they got down there, there were a bunch of police surounding the cell.

"What's the update?" Cragen asked.

"Well we heard shots fired in the cell and we've been calling, but no one's answered." One of the police men said. "We're perpared to go in."

"Let me." Olivia suggested.

"Only if you're armed and protected." Cragen said, and she nodded in agreement. Then she got a bullet-proof vest on and took a gun in with her. She opened the door a little bit and called into the cell. (This cell has two rooms. I know that's not really realistic, but... what the hell?)

"Zane? It's detective Benson. I'm coming in." She said, calmly. Then she went in and closed the door behind her. Everyone else watched from the tv that was connected to the security camara wires.

She went into the other room and saw Shroud laying on the floor, dead, with two bullet holes in his chest. Then she looked up and saw Zane sitting against the wall, a gun in his hand. Zane didn't even have to look up, because even though his eyes were closed he still knew she was there in front of him.

"He raped my brother." Zane said, then he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I **know** he did, Zane. But you didn't have to kill him."

"Yes, I did. If **I** hadn't... someone else would have after someone **they** knew got hurt by that son of a bitch."

"Zane... give me the gun."

"Are you gonna shoot after you get it?"

"No." She said so he handed her the gun and she put both guns down on the floor. "I know it hurt to see your brother being so scared. And even though I don't approve of the **way** you did it... I'm sure you made your brother feel much safer. I would give **anything** to have a brother like you... anyone would." She said. Then Zane just broke down in tears.

"I'm not that great at being a brother. Because of me Syrus is going to have to go through **more** hell because I'm going to jail for murder." Zane said as he continued crying, and he was shocked when Olivia went up and hugged him, but he didn't try to pull away. He just cried on her shoulder. _'I'm a __**horrible**__ brother.'_ (I know... I got this part from an actual Law and Order SVU episode!)

GX - GX

Wow! Zane just killed Shroud (or as Coco Gash Jirachi likes to call him... MONKEY)! And he's most likely going to jail, but you'll have to wait and see!


	7. Court And A New Plan

Coco Gash Jirachi- Why are you crying?

S.S.J.- You'll find out if Zane is going to jail and if he is... what's gonna happen to him, but he might **not** go to jail.

WDoSR- Yeah, make Chazz shut up! And Zane's going to trial, but is he going to jail is the question!

WhiteLadyDragon- Yeah, I get it! HAHA! You ask a lot of questions... they **will** be answered! You'll see whether he will or not!

GX - GX

-- The next morning at around 7:30 in the courthouse --

Zane was sitting in the stand while being questioned by Shroud's lawer (or as I want to call him... THE DEAD MONKEY).

"Mr. Truesdale, you claim to have been 'possessed' by my dead client before you killed him, is that true?"

"Yes."

"And who do you know that could back up that story?"

"Ask anyone in Japan or Duel Academy they'll tell you the samething."

"You're a professional duelist in Japan, is that true?"

"That's correct."

"And why did you become a professional duelist?"

"Well... there are a lot of reasons and I don't want to waste the courts time with all of them."

"Humor me."

"Well... for one thing my family needed money so I got the job."

"Any other reasons?"

"Objection." The other lawer said (the one who was defending Zane). "What does asking questions about my client's job have to do with anything?"

"Overruled." Said the judge. "Answer the question, Mr. Truesdale." He said and Zane sighed, but agreed.

"Another reason is that people say that I have real potential as a duelist."

"And why is that?"

"Because back when I still went to school at Duel Academy I was the top student there."

"Okay. Now I have another question." He said. _'Of course you do.'_ Zane thought. "You said that he had 'possessed' you, but is that the reason you killed him?"

"No."

"No? Then what was your motivation? **Why** did you do it?"

"Because he raped my little brother."

"So you care about your brother?"

"Yes."

"Enough to kill an innocent person?" The lawer asked, and Zane couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Innocent? Hardly."

"Let me ask you **this**... do you think of yourself as your brother's **legal** gaurdian?"

"Yes. I would say that?"

"Do you have any parents?"

"Not anymore."

"Both your parents died?"

"Yes."

"So you and your brother live alone?"

"Yes."

"You ever do anything?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know... play games, hang out, things like that."

"Yeah, we do that."

"Often?"

"Yes."

"So even though you are a professional duelist back in Japan you still have all this time to play with your little brother?"

"Yes, but what point are you trying to get at here? These are just a bunch of random questions that are totally off the subject."

"I agree." The judge said. "Get to the point soon or sit back down."

"Then no further questions." He said, then went back to his seat and sat down.

"Do you have any questions for your client?" The judge asked Zane's lawer.

"No, your honor."

"Then you may step down, Mr. Truesdale." The judge said. So Zane got up and went back over to his seat. "Do you have any people who you would like to call?"

"Yes." Answered Zane's lawer. "I would like to call Syrus Truesdale to the stand." She said. So Syrus got up from his seat in the audience and went to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God?" The guard asked as he held out a bible that Syrus had his hand on.

"I do." Syrus answered.

"You may be seated." He said, and Syrus took his hand off the bible and sat down. Then Zane's lawer got up and started to ask him questions.

"Do you believe that your brother killed Mr. Shroud because of his love for you?"

"Yes."

"So you have **no** reason to believe that he would **ever** do something to hurt you? You believe that he only wants the best for you?"

"Yes. I **know** he does."

"You seem pretty confident in your answer."

"Oh, I am."

"Then no further questions." She said, then sat back down at her seat.

"Do you any questions for him?" The judge asked Shroud's (DEAD MONKEY'S) lawer.

"As a matter of fact I do." He said, then got up and stood almost right in front of Syrus. "So... you think that your brother is **absolutely** perfect?"

"Well... nobody's perfect, but he's really close."

"Have you always liked your brother?"

"Yes."

"As a what?" He asked and Syrus blushed. _'We're doomed.'_ Zane thought as he hit his head on the table.

"As a brother." Syrus answered, and Zane automatically looked up at Syrus. _'I-I can't believe it. Syrus actually lied. Unless... naw that couldn't be, could it?'_ Zane asked himself.

"Are you sure? Because I feel that somewhere deep inside you is a statement burning, waiting to be said. Come on... say it... you love your brother more then just a brother. Say it." He pressured, and Zane hit his head again._ 'Syrus is gonna snap soon... I __**know**__ it.'_

"Alright, alright! Zane is my brother as well as my boyfriend! There... you happy?!" Syrus yelled, and the whole courtroom heard him.

"No further questions." The lawer said with a smirk and walked away.

-- A few minutes later --

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have, your honor. We find the defendant... guilty." One of the guys in the jury said, and everyone booed. "But..." He said, which caught **everyone's** attention. "We have **also** decided that the defendant should be set free to be with his brother." He said, then everyone faced the judge, to see what he had to say about it. After a couple minutes he finally made his decision.

"I agree." He said, and everyone instantly got up to start cheering. Syrus ran up to Zane and hugged him tightly, Zane hugging him back just as tightly. As for Shroud's (DEAD MONKEY'S) lawer, he fell over in his chair.

-- That night at the precinct --

Everyone was in there having a party to celebrate the success of the case and court. When Captain Cragen made an announcement.

"All of you guys have worked **very** hard to get were you are now." He said. "And I say that unless a call happens in the next 30 seconds... all of you are on vacation for a week." He said, and everyone cheered again. Then they continued the party until it got late and they decided to go home.

-- In Zane's and Syrus' hotel room --

"I'm **really** proud of you, Syrus." Zane said as he sat down on Syrus' bed next to him.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because you were brave enough to stand up in court like that."

"I was just trying to keep them from throwing you in jail. Without you... my life would hardly be worth living." Syrus said as he hugged Zane tightly.

"You really **do** love me, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I really do." Syrus said as he looked up at Zane with shimmering silver eyes. Then almost out of nowhere Zane leaned down and captured Syrus' lips with his own. Both of their eyes were closed and they were both completely surrendering to the other. They pulled away a minute later, but they didn't stay seprated for long because they quickly kissed each other again. During that kiss Zane tried to make a move on Syrus, but Syrus stopped it and looked up him. "Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I don't think I'm ready yet." Syrus said. So Zane took his hand off Syrus' knee and placed it back on his waist.

"Okay, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do." Zane said. "I don't want you to feel pressured into anything and I'm not going to do anything that you don't want to do." He said, and Syrus flung his arms around Zane's neck to hug him tightly.

"Thank you, Zane. You're so understanding and caring." Syrus said. "That's just two of your many good qualities that I love about you." He said, and Zane smiled as Syrus let out a cute, little yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Then you should get some sleep." Zane said, then kissed Syrus' forehead before getting up to let Syrus lay down. Zane went back over to his bed and got under the covers, but before he could turn off the light Syrus stopped him.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You know Olivia and Elliot?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Do you think that they would look cute together... you know... as a couple?"

"Probably."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking we should do tomorrow?" Syrus asked with an almost evil smile and Zane just smiled back, just as evilly, if not eviler.

"Play matchmaker?"

"You got it."

"Okay then. Tomorrow we'll play matchmaker." Zane said, then they both went to sleep after Zane turned the light off.

GX - GX

Wow! Zane didn't go to jail and now Sy and him are planning on going all matchmaker with Elliot and Olivia!


	8. The End

Jaden Yuki's Little Sister- Chill! You'll find out how it ends! Just be patient!

Seto Kiaba's Lover- Thank ya!

Coco Gash Jirachi- Yeah, that's where I got the idea for them to play matchmaker! **_I WANT A BANANA!_**

Holy Virgin - Thanks for the review!

White Lady Dragon- They didn't slam the Truesdale brothers 'cause I would **never** let that happen! And in my stories... **I** control the charactors! They have **no** free will! **_MUHAHAHAHAHA!_** Yes, I would say that Shroud **was** a magician, but **I** wasn't the one who came up with the idea of Zane being possessed by him!

Phantom of Fanfiction- **_DIE DEAD MONKEY'S LAWER!_** Yes, I remember when you, Lily, and I played matchmaker that **was** fun!

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Zane and Syrus were in Jaden's and Bastion's room, trying to figure out a plan. (Yes, Jaden and Bastion had joined in too.)

"So... what's the plan again?" Jaden asked, and everyone sighed.

"Okay, I'll say it **one** more time, but no more than that." Zane said. "What's gonna happen is that... I'm going to be distracting them by dragging them around while you three are going to go to Elliot's place and make it have a romantic feel to it. Then after you're done. You're going to call me and tell me. And right after you do that you're going to leave and I'm going to bring them back to his place."

"And then they'll see what the place looks like and we'll see what happens from there." Syrus finished.

"Sounds good to me." Jaden said.

"Okay then. Lets get it started." Zane said, then they all got up and got the plan going.

-- Later that day at lunch --

Zane had suggested that they go to a restaurant, so they did, then ordered their food and while they were waiting, they started talking.

"Zane, not that I don't appreciate you taking us to a restaurant for lunch, but I would be perfectly happy with a cheeseburger and french fries back at my place." Elliot said.

"Well... I just wanted to thank you guys for everything." He said.

"Well if **that's** what you are doing then why didn't your brother come with you?"

"He wanted to be with Jaden and Bastion."

"Why don't you call them and see how he's doing?"

"That's a great idea. I'll call them right now." He said, then took out his cell phone and dialed Syrus' cell phone number. A minute later Syrus answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Syrus. How's everything going?"

"Fine, but we still got a **lot** to do before Elliot and Olivia can see this place."

"Keep me posted, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Zane said, then they both hung up. While they had been talking the food showed up so they started eating and still talked about some stuff during lunch.

-- After lunch --

They were outside walking around when Elliot said something.

"How about we go back to my place?" He said and Zane panicked. _'They haven't called me yet.'_

"No. You can't do that." Zane said, quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because... we... I mean I..." He started, then thought of something. "I'm not finished with my thanks. Lets go for a walk in the park."

"Um... okay." Elliot and Olivia both agreed so they went into the park and started to walk around. _'Man, this is not good. Elliot keeps saying that we should go to his place, but Syrus, Jaden, and Bastion aren't done yet. This matchmaking job is hard. Or maybe that's just because I got the most difficult job.'_ Zane thought.

-- After the park walk --

Zane's cell phone rang so he answered it and it was Syrus.

"The job is done." Syrus said, and Zane let out a sigh of relief, he wouldn't have to drag Elliot and Olivia around anymore.

"Okay, get out of there and th- I mean I'll be right over." He said, then hung up. "Guys, I've got to go and see Syrus, but I'll walk you back to Elliot's place." He said. Then he walked them back and once they got to the door they said goodbye and Zane left.

-- Inside Elliot's house --

Elliot unlocked the door then they both went inside and what they saw surprised them. They whole house was covered in flowers and red lit lights. And on the coffee table was champagne and chocolates. On top of the chocolates was a little card that read "Free sample! Take one... go ahead!". (A note left by **Jaden** I bet!)

"El, you didn't have to do this."

"I didn't."

"Well then... who did?"

"I can think of four sneaky teenagers that probably had something to do with this." Elliot said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Olivia replied with a giggle before sitting down on the couch. "I like it."

"Me too." Elliot said as he sat next to her. Then, there was an awkward silence until Elliot finally said something else. "Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we're... in a romantic type room... there's somethin' I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"...I... really like you."

"Well, we've been good friends so I sure hope that you would like me."

"No, that's not what I meant... what I meant to say is... I... **love** you."

"Y-you **love** me?"

"Yes, more than just a friend. More than anyone has loved anyone in the history of the world. I've been wanting to tell you this for so long."

"Elliot... while you're confusing your feelings, can I confess something to you?"

"Sure."

"I've... been feeling the same way too."

"Really?"

"Really." She said, then leaned over and kissed him. They broke away a minute later, and were both smiling when Elliot saw someone in the doorway.

"Ahem." He said. So, Zane, Syrus, Jaden, and Bastion quickly left.

GX - GX

I know, I know... it** sucked**, but it's _**finally**_ finished, and I am **so** glad too!

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
